Peace, Finally
by keepthereceipts
Summary: Sam and Grace have fought for this life of werewolf & worry free independent adulthood. But what happens when their smallest problem is now their only problem. Grace and Sam plan on being together for a long time, can they get her parents to cooperate?
1. Why does it have to be so cold?

Why does it have to be so cold- Grace

It was a freezing night, but I was temporarily unnerved by it because I knew we were safe in my warm house, warm room, and warm bed. Around eleven, I put my textbooks away after finishing my homework and realized that Sam was no longer next to me reading his novel.

I looked up to find him staring away at the window only with a closer glance I also saw that his eyes were closed. Curious, I stepped out of the bed, only to gasp silently when my bare feet hit the cold wood floor. I continued to slowly walk towards Sam, trying to be silent as to not disturb his thought train.

When I was no more than 10 inches distance, I put a wary hand on his shoulder. His eyes stayed shut a moment longer before he whispered, "They're loud tonight." So he was listening, of course I couldn't hear much, but he heard everything from the rusting of foliage to their tedious howls. I knew it was torture for him so I gently pulled at his shoulder.

"Come to bed, Sam" He sighed and turned his head to me, his eyes seemed...different. Almost more beautiful. They had a gold spiral around his dark pupil and a brilliant emerald that shown from behind. I caught myself staring but didn't bother stopping. He smiled at me, a genuine, happy smile. I sat down with him on the bench below the window.

Everything was moonlit, beautiful.

"I've been thinking a lot, not just about the wolves. But mostly… about you."

My heart fluttered and he corners of my lips turned. He continued, "I've been thinking about how… weird it is that I loved you before I even know what love was, and how you felt the same. And I know for a fact that I have those same feelings for you, right now. And if that same love lasted for all those years, through rough times and rougher times, it'll last forever."

"I already knew that." I gave him a cheeky smile and nudged him in the shoulder; he smiled. "Come on" I pulled him up off the bench and towards the edge of our bed. Sam sat down and pulled me on to his lap. We were nose-to-nose, forehead-to-forehead. "I love you," he whispered to me. "I know, because I love you too."

Sam lifted his chin up so his lips could press delicately but firmly against mine. His kisses were amazing; they were always not too wet or dry but just enough to stick our lips together. I opened my lips and our breath mingled. He moaned into my mouth and the vibrations sent a shiver down my spine.

He ran his tongue along the ridge of my bottom lip and buried his strong hands in my bed hair. He gently massaged my scalp while his silky tongue ventured into my mouth, I inwardly moaned and elicited a deep throaty groan from Sam. He moved one hand from my hair and traveled it down my neck and pulled my closer. He continued to move it down to the small of my back and pushed my impossibly close to him. I ground my hips into his and he responded with a breath hitch. I could feel his desire growing steadily on my thigh, and I dragged my nails down the back of his neck and rested my palms flat against his chest.

He began to grind back against me and we moaned together. Sam kissed me harder and more passionately. He slid his hand from my lower back to my hip and down to my bum. He moaned again and ground a little harder. Sam gently squeezed and kneaded my flesh down there. I moaned in his mouth and dragged my nails down his chest and played with the hem of his long-sleeved shirt. I tugged at it and he pulled back from me and looked into my eyes deeply. I pulled the shirt off and my I saw his eyes again, they were different. His pupils were dilated several sizes and they looked almost feral.

I placed hot kisses down his neck and shoulder, and he fingered the hem of my own tank top and he brought it up past my head and threw it to some corner of the room I couldn't care less about. He looked at my bare chest for a few seconds before he look back up to my face. Sam was breathing hard and deep when he looked into my eyes. His serious face disappeared and a big toothy smile too its place, I joined him and we smiled into each other's eyes. He buried his head into my shoulder and kissed the hot skin there too.

I placed both palms on his chest and pushed him back on the bed. He went back to hotly making out with my lips and placed his hands on each bum cheek. He rubbed our bottom halves together and we groaned in pleasure. I'd never felt anything this good before and I was still in my panties and he his boxer briefs. I could really feel how turned on he was and he was having the same affect on me.

I felt my stomach tightening and I saw his muscles flex and relax as well as his jaw. Before either of us came, he flipped us over and pulled my panties down to my knees, from there I just kicked them off. He kissed me from my face, down my neck, through the groove between my breasts, down my stomach and looked up at me when he hit my navel. I'm sure I looked blissful so he continued down to forbidden territory. He rubbed his strong hands up and down my thighs and brought him mouth into to kiss the only place on my body he'd only kissed once before.

Sam kissed and licked all around the sensitive skin until one specific tongue stroke had me falling over a cliff. I'm sure I moaned loud enough to wake Cole, but I doubt he was even home this early. He climbed back up to meet my mouth with his and I could still taste myself on his tongue. It only turned me on more. I groaned in his mouth and he responded with a throat-vibrating growl. His needy hand slid up my body and landed roughly on my boob, I moaned again.

I blindly swung my hand through the crevice of space between our sweaty bodies and finally landed on the elastic of his black boxer briefs. I tugged them down until my hand couldn't reach any longer and he got the idea that I wanted him naked with me. He shrugged them off with his feet and pushed his hot body on mine, crushing me with his weight in the sexiest way. I'd only seen his privates once and I was so embarrassed by it, but now I knew that I didn't need to look at it, I knew by feeling him, his size. I hooked my leg around his hip and he grew impossibly harder against my inner thigh.

I was on the pill about three months now and he knew it so he didn't bother with a condom, he just positioned himself and looked at me with love, desire and question. I nodded softly up at him and he pushed into me gently enough that I felt only pleasure and not at all uncomfortable. I haven't been a virgin since that night after the candy shop and we've done it a few times after that, but Sam hit a depression when a really cold front hit unexpectedly and whatever remaining family he had retired into the woods for good. We hadn't done anything at all risky or romantic in about a month and we were both inwardly itching for this sort of physical contact.

He pushed in slowly and gently until he was all the way inside of me. I hooked my arms under his and my hands held on to his white marble shoulders. He stirred inside me a little to get a feel before he groaned and I dung my nails into his skin. He pulled out before pushing himself in again. He did this several times and then he began to pick up the pace. I could see his bum clench and unclench out of the corner of my eyes and the sweat forming on his face and chest. All I could hear was our collective deep breathes and moans of pleasure.

At a point it was too much to the point where I bit down on his shoulder hard enough that it broke skin. After I came down from my high, I apologized softly but he just seemed more aroused. He never failed to fully satisfy my needs before getting off himself, even if it meant holding onto his climax for dear life until I had let go completely. Sometimes he would get me to come several times before he even came close but those were usually the carefree crazy nights we had occasionally, but this was not one of those nights. This emotionally felt like I was giving myself to him for the first time all over again.

I could feel his torso convulsing and I knew he was close, as was I for the forth time that night; he'd yet to have one. I whispered, "I love you." to him as his head drunkenly moved around and his eyes glued shut. He looked down at me with semi opened eyes and kissed my deeply, "God only knows how much I love you, Grace." With that he couldn't hold it any longer and his eyes rested shut and his jaw slackened forming a blissful expression on his lips.

I untangled my arms from his and ran then up the side of his face and through his messy black hair. He rolled off of me and rested into my side. I turned to face him and he smiled lovingly at me and placed a soft, chaste kiss to my lips. I looked at him and bit my bottom lip softly. His thumb reached to my face and gently pulled my lip free. I moved closer and snuggled into his bare chest, fingering the little hairs he had between his pecs. He finger combed my hair until I feel asleep and I knew that that was that most comfortable silence, and that I had one of the best nights of my life. I still couldn't feel my legs.


	2. Sir

Sir -Grace

Since moving out of my parents' house and into Beck's old place with Sam and Cole, I've not necessarily missed my parents but I could feel myself losing some of the structure that they enforced. It wasn't that I wanted them to tell me what to do, but I just need to be reminded that I have someone to uphold my structure for.

I wasn't going back to see them until more of the tension between us died down a little more. I woke up Saturday, the morning after me and Sam's night together; he never ceased to amaze me. I opened my eyes to find blaring sunlight due to the fact that I forgot to close the blinds last night. Sam was dead with sleep next to me with his arm draped over my bare chest and his head face down snuggled into my shoulder.

I gently picked his arm up while I shuffled out of bed. He groaned and turned around in the soft sheets. I pulled on one of his black silk button downs and threw it over my shoulders and combed the knots out of my hair. After brushing my teeth I looked up to see Sam open the bathroom door and wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my neck. He mumbled, "I love you," into the crook of my neck and I moaned lightly in response.

He detangled himself from me and turned the shower water on. Sam sat down on the toilet seat and looked at me deeply, "You okay?"

I walked over to him and kissed him softly on the lips and smiled at him. He smiled back. "I'm perfect, last night was incredible. I'll give you that, you're very talented, Sam" I said the last part with a cheeky smile and he blushed.

He responded my getting up and knotting his fingers in my hair, "Well, you're a pleasure to make love with." He kissed my hard on the lips and snuck his tongue in my mouth and had his dance with mine. Having sex wasn't the only thing he was good at ***winky face* **

I felt his fingers leave my hair and his mouth leave mine and by the time I opened my eyes, I saw his shadow behind the shower curtain. God, I love him. I started to crack eggs and stir them in a bowl when I heard a loud knock on the door, "Isabel." I thought to myself. But when I opened the door, it wasn't Isabel, not at all; it was my parents, holding cake.

Awkward, I thought to myself. My father's smile faded when he noticed my generic after sex get-up. My mom's face tried to stay peachy but just looked forced and probably more awkward than my own face. I probably just looked embarrassed. I was about to open my mouth to say hi or something and break the uncomfortable silence, when Sam only dangerously low hung towel clad walked into the view of my parents in the door frame.

My father eyed him and then eyed my, I'm sure I turned bright red. He stopped in the middle of saying, "Who's at the door" when he turned the corner. His eyes became as wide as mine. Sam just looked down, rustled to towel a bit and looked back up, staring my father in the eye. He walked up to him and with one hand with still placed on the towel; he offered the other to shake my dad's hand. Sam addressed him with a nod, "Sir."


	3. Just the Way I like it

Just the Way I Like it –Grace

"Sir"

My dad had this weird expression on his face, a mixture of anger, amazement, and skepticism. I just had amazement. You could tell his thought process and how he was embarrassed so he just decided to let it go. I finally broke the awkward silence, "Um…please, come in, its cold." My mother just walked in past me eyeing my (Sam's) shirt and my father just tightly squeezed Sam's hand and walked in silently. Sam and I looked at each other like, _what are they doing here? _

We followed them down the hall and I could practically see the anxiety in the air. Sam sensed it too and reached down to grab my hand and squeezed it gently and reassuringly. I could feel the sweat moistening both of our palms.

When we reached the living room, my parents were sitting next to each other on the little sofa we had and had placed the cake on the coffee table. Sam sat down in a love seat and I squeezed in next to him comfortably. We leaned forward and I said, "So...um...what brings you guys here?"

My mother was the one to answer me, "We just thought we could have a nice lunch and um we brought cake."

"Yeah I see, thank you, but um why really did you come?"

"We just felt like we never really gave your relationship a chance from the get-go and we should try to support you guys more. Well, actually I did, but I convinced Lewis to come with me" she laughed at her little joke, but I didn't think it was funny that my father loathed my fiancé and refused to attempt a friendship with Sam.

"That's really nice, Ms. Brisbane." Sam commented. "Please, call me Amy" He acknowledged with a nod and a smile. I got up and straightened out my shirt, "Well I'll be right over here making some sandwiches. Please continue." On my way to the kitchen I ran my fingers through Sam's hair and met Cole in the kitchen area wearing only a sheet wrapped around his waist and a piece of toasts in his mouth.

"What's goin' on in there?" he asked.

"My parents are talking to Sam about God knows what and I wish I had known they were coming, everyone's naked; it's like a freaking brothel in here."

"Just the way I like it." He said as he shuffled back into his cave where I briefly caught a glimpse of perfectly rumpled blonde hair tangled in some black silk sheets. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.


	4. Alone Time Anyone?

Alone Time, Anyone? - Grace

"Grace? Can we talk to you please?" my father called me from our kitchenette. I came and placed a few coffee mugs on the table and sat down on the lap of a still shirtless Sam, cradling my coffee in both hands, sipping cautiously. "Alone?" he added.

Sam looked at me, smiled, "good luck." He whispered as he got up from beneath me and walked into our room, mostly likely to get some clothes on. I sat back down on the loves seat with my legs crosses or each knee. My father obviously had no intention of actually talking to me so my mom filled in. "How's this arrangement been going?"

"Fantastic, actually." I pleasantly responded. My father murmured under his breath, "I can tell." I pretended to not take notice of his rude and inappropriate remark but I did and my mother did. She nudged his thigh with hers.

She continued, "And... He treats you well?" I smiled and said, "Yes, absolutely; like a princess." Again my dad couldn't stay quiet and said, "I'm sure he is." I've never known him to do something so inane as to be so crude in another's home. Again my mother nudged him, only this time, he nudged back.

"Are you truly happy here, Grace?" She looked at me with sympathy and I don't know why, she acted like I was living in a ghetto motel room with six junkies and one prostitute to go around. Without hesitation, I said, "I am."

"Are you being safe, Grace?" Hopefully this was over because if not, I didn't like where this conversation was headed. But I wasn't going to be stubborn and immature about this, "Yeah, we are, mom. Neither of us is ready to be a parent." I saw my dad become a little red in the face, either from anger, embarrassment or both.

I interjected the half awkward moment, "Okay, I'll bring Sam back in here and we'll have some cake. SAM! Come eat!" He came out of our room with some light jeans and a black t-shirt, holding a pair of my black yoga pants for me. I forgot that I wasn't wearing any pants.

He sat down with me on the seat by squeezing in tight. He held his plate of cake and everyone kind of sat in silence eating before Sam broke the silence again. "So, I heard you got a cat?" My mom was now engrossed in the conversation as she was in the cat. They talked about it for a bit while he held my hand tight and rubbed his thumb along my skin. Why a werewolf knew so much about cats was beyond me.

As nice as this lunch is going I would have preferred a lazy morning home relaxing leisurely with Sam. Last night was an important night for both of us, necessary to our relationship to have passion filled nights such as those. I could tell that he was trying to be as compassionate to me as possible. I just needed some alone time with him right about now. An hourish later my parents left and Sam and I let out a long needed deep breath. We looked at each other and smiled and he took my hand and led me back down toward our kitchen.

He stated scrubbing out mugs when he said, "Well, that was awkward." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and pressed the side of my face into his muscular back, wishing it was still bare.

He wiped his hands on a towel and peeled my arms away and held my hands spread wide on either side of me as he turned around to face me. His big hands placed themselves on my sides and slowly slid downwards until they hit my butt.

With one hand on each cheek, he squeezed and lifted me so that my legs were tight around his hips and my arms around his neck. I could feel something dying to lose its restraints on my inner thigh. I could tell this was gonna be a good morning.


	5. You Again?

You Again? –Sam

Grace's parents have always made me nervous, since the first time I met them, I thought I was going to wet myself. Later that night, despite the fact that I had saved her life, her parents still wanted her not to see me again. Lest I mention the fact that her father had punched me in the face in a hospital while Grace was practically on her deathbed. He also thought I murdered and raped her, only using her for sex and then disposing of her. They've never liked me and I was honestly proud of myself for addressing him while Grace and I were obviously just engaged in sexual activities.

When they left, I felt the weight of the world lifted off my shoulders, I could breathe again. Grace and I were leaning against the kitchen counter kissing, quite passionately if I may add. My hands had made their way to her bum and hers, my still damp hair. She pulled it and gently scratched my scalp, I moaned in her mouth and she ground her hips against mine, hard. I squeezed her bum harder and held her in close. She kept grinding her hips against my hard-on and it was only helping.

I picked her up and she tightly wrapped her legs around my waist with her junk flat against mine. She groaned and I left her lips to kiss her neck, there was definitely going to be a hickey there tomorrow but she didn't seem to mind.

I walked us over to where we were on the couch but missed and slammed her back against the wall, before I could check to see if she was okay, she groaned and it seemed to only turn her on more. Grace pulled my head up by my hair from her neck and back to her lips. Her soft tongue fought with mine before she untangled her legs from my hips. She landed back on the ground and ripped my shirt off my head before returning to kiss my chest. I rested my forearms on the wall and leaned against it.

I stuck my head between my arms and watched her lips make their way from my chest slowly down to my belly button and even slower down the light happy trail she told me she liked so much. I closed my eyes and picked my head up when I heard her undo my belt buckle and unzip me. I turned my head to the side and opened my eyes a little. I thought I saw something out of the glass portion of the front door. I brought my head back to the middle, still in a daze, but whipped it back, fully aware again.

Not only did I see a man at the door, but a man I hadn't seen in a long time. Grace was still at work on unzipping my jeans. I kept my eyes on the man at the door, me: all but mortified. I brought my hand down to pat Grace's head/cheek area. "Grace? Grace, baby." I said more firmly. She stopped and looked up; I hooked my fingers in her collar lightly and gently pulled her up. She placed her palms flat against my chest and whispered, "What's wrong?"

She noticed I wasn't looking at her and followed my eyes to the front door. She squealed in embarrassment and brought her hands up to bring the unbuttoned neckline of her shirt closed. I brought both of my hands down to button my jeans up and walk over to the door and open it. While I was opening it, I was still buckling by belt back up. I looked up to find my father with a smirk on his face, proud, I assume that his son can get ass.

Why can't Grace and I just have some goddamn alone time? "Hi, Dad." I added to the silence dryly.

He acknowledged me with only a cheerful, "Son."


End file.
